one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator Vs Cybermen
Predator vs Doctor Who! Two highly-advanced races will meet when the famous headhunter goes up against an upgraded army! What will win between sport and science? Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Predator Main Title, 0:00-0:53) Bright light begins peering into a dark room as a large mechanical door creaks open, followed by a hiss of steam as a ramp appears and extends down into what is revealed as a large laboratory. Heavy breathing emanates from the doorway, but the area still remains empty. Slowly, and steadily, the sound of footsteps crossing metal echoes throughout the lab as some invisible creature makes its way down the ramp towards the center of the room. A clicking sound suddenly reverberates, and a grotesque alien hand appears, holding onto the handles of a large robotic head, devoid of life. The hand places the head on a shelf alongside several other skulls, including those of a Xenomorph, a Nautolan, a Klingon, a Korugarian, a Kanamit, an Arbiter, a Marowak, and curiously, a Waddle-Dee. After shutting a plexiglass cover around the Cyberman head, the hand reveals itself to belong to the alien hunter, a Predator. The Predator takes a deep breath, and pulls its hands up to its mask, slowly taking it off and revealing the hideous face underneath; it gives a small snarl before putting its mask on a table and walking over to the lab computers. After typing in a few commands, several computer screens light up, and display the countdown to launch the ship into space. Alien numbers begin to tick away, and the Predator starts to work some other switches on the console. (Cybermen Theme, 0:00-0:15) Suddenly, a blast of electrical energy shoots out from behind the predator; it hits the computer, shattering it and setting the remains ablaze; the Predator turns around and spots two more Cybermen in the doorway, each pointing a palm at him. Cybermen: Identify yourself. The Predator roars, but the Cybermen don’t flinch in the slightest. IT’S DO OR DIE!!! READY!!! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? The Predator! The Cybermen! Draw! 60 (Ghost Recon Phantom 03, 0:10-0:53) The Yautja hunter quickly draws and fires two shots from his gauntlet; the blasts of plasma hit the two Cybermen in the chest before they can react, and they immediately shut down from the damage, slowly buckling their knees and falling to the floor. As they fall, a third Cyberman is revealed behind them, and it fires several electrical blasts from a wrist-mounted gun that the Predator dodges by rolling to the floor. Its gauntlet turns red and it punches the table in the middle of the room; with explosive kinetic energy, it flies into the last Cybermen, breaking it apart on impact. The Predator scowls and marches up to the bodies of the three sentries, and picks up its helmet. Putting it on, its eyes turn an eery glowing yellow, and it marches off into the Cybermen stronghold with a growl. However, it fails to notice a small red light blinking in the back of one of the severed Cybermen heads, relaying an emergency signal out to the rest of its forces. 50 On a security screen elsewhere in the ship, another of the cyborgs is watching the Predator try to escape, and with static in its movements, turns around to march off and engage the enemy. Putting its arm to its chest, the black-handled cyber commander signals two more Cybermen in the room to join it. 46 Back down in the hallways of the ship, a Cyberman engages the predator in melee, attacking him with a Cyberlance. The Predator blocks the attack with his wrist blades and pushes the weapon upwards, opening room to fire a blast from its glove towards another advancing Cyberman down the hall. As it falls to the ground disabled, the Predator kicks the melee Cyberman away and then turns around to avoid a slow slash from another Cyberman from behind. Easily outmaneuvering the slow cyborg, the Predator cuts two slashes in an X-mark across its chest before a third slash severs its head in a puff of sparks. Turning around to the first, the Predator avoids its stab before grabbing it by the head, slamming it into the wall, and firing a point-blank plasma shot that blows its head clean off. With a click of its tongue, the Predator begins to engage its camoflauge, and leaps up towards the ceiling. 38 Two Cybermen appear at the ends of the hallway, each armed with a handheld blaster, and looking up, one’s infrared vision spots the Predator crawling towards them just before it takes a flying leap, and the vision goes static. The second tries to fire its blaster at the Predator, but its shots are avoided and it can’t retreat backwards in time before the headhunter’s wrist blades impale it through the chest. More energy bolts fly in the way of the Yautja, however, and it ducks around the corner to avoid the advance of three more cyborgs firing their blasters. As it begins to type a command into its wrist-com, however, a Cybermen ambushes the Predator by bursting out of the wall behind it and gripping its shoulders tightly. The Predator struggles to get free, and activates its shoulder cannon, but a blast from the cyborg’s headpiece destroys it, creating a small explosion and wounding both. The Cyberman then self-destructs, blasting the Predator against the end of the wall, and shattering half of its helmet. Despite the heavy wounds, the hunter gets up, equally hurt and pissed off. 24 Running down the hallway of the massive stronghold, the Predator whips its shuriken in front of it, and it travels in an ark before disappearing around a corner, slicing through the Cybermen approaching from there. Seeing the room it wants to be in, it tosses an explosive device, destroying the reinforced door and running in through the smoke. It lands in the middle of a dark room, but the lights turn on immediately to reveal the place entirely surrounded by dormant Cybermen. At the opposite end of the room is the Cyber Commander and his two guards; the leader puts its hand to its wrist, and every Cyberman in the room surrounding the predator wakes up with a jolt of its head and an aim of its wrist weapon. 17 (Into Darkness Main Theme. 0:43-1:00) Frantic and furious, the Predator leaps about its free area, slashing at incoming Cybermen and firing its available guns when given an opportunity. As the Cybermen around it close in, slowly, it gets overwhelmed; after dispatching four attackers with blades and a fifth with its laser, an unnoticed cyborg approaches from behind and uses its Cyberlance to slash off the Predator’s wrist blades. The Predator growls and punches the Cyberman into scrap metal with its gauntlet, but then gets shot twice by energy blasts from behind. Crippled, it turns and barely fires a blast to destroy another enemy, but then it takes another attack to the arm, breaking it and letting it hang limp. 7'' As a Cyberman approaches from the front, the Predator tries to use its good arm to fight back, but the robot catches its punch in a strong grip, and fires a short blast from its chest that sends the Predator staggering back, ripping its hand off in the process. Unable to defend or orient itself, the Predator is then approached by three more enemies, who surround it in a triangle formation, each with a palm out. The palms emit an electrical blast that sends blue lightning coursing through the Yautja hunter’s body, bringing it to its knees in a cry of pain. ''3 From the hunter’s perspective, the last thing it sees as it looks up is a Cyberman with black handles approaching it with its hand outstretched. Cyber Commander: Upgrade... upgrade... Everything goes black, and all is silent, before the sound of a whirring saw begins. 'K.O!!!' In total blackness, the sound of the saws slowly fades away, and all is silent and dark, until the Cyber Commander’s robotic voice rings through once again. Cyber Commander: Upgrade. (Do You Realize? 1:50-2:05) There is a flash of blue emanating from the Predator’s now-hollow eyes, and slowly, it comes to life, and steps out of an isolation chamber. Its movements slow and stoic, its personality erased, and its body covered in metallic armour and Mondasian weapons. It marches up to the Cyber Commander and presents a salute, bringing its hand to its chest: the Cyberpredator. Results (Skin of Metal, 0:20) THIS MELEE'S WINNERS ARE... THE CYBERMEN!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Villain vs Villain Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:Technology Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music Category:2018